


Abrupt Snoring, Quiet Adoring

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was supposed to be utilizing a sleeping bag on the floor, but that didn't workout in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt Snoring, Quiet Adoring

Rose has her mouth covered and her face partially buried in her pillow, heavy breaths sporadically escaping her lips as she bites her lip and moans. Her fingers are gripped tightly on your shirt, scraping your skin through the fabric when she unintentionally scoots closer. You have your fingers buried to the knuckle of inside of her and, but you're almost too distracted to carry on as you watch Rose's endeavor to stay quiet. Jade is approximately five feet away in an opposite bed, her offhand snoring drowning out any other noise in the room, but that doesn't stop Rose from trying her hardest to keep her moans hushed. 

You imagine the look on your face is the stupidest, happiest expression you've ever made; if Rose opened her eyes, she'd probably get an eyeful of your oversized canines poking over you bottom lip in a ridiculous grin. She's too busy grinding down on your hand at a bit of an awkward angle, her hips halfway off the bed and tilted while the rest of her stays on her side. You want to coax her on top of you, so you can watch her beautiful face as she breathes your name. After a minute, no coaxing is required, as Rose puts herself on top of you anyway with a low gasp, " _Kanaya_ ," just before catching you in a kiss. 

Jade, if she were to wake up for some reason and turn to her right, would likely figure out everything that's happening. If anyone were to come into the room, it would be a fairly awkward situation. There door isn't locked, doesn't even have one, and you're sure Dave would get pretty upset if he saw you fingering his sister. You try your best to put thoughts of getting caught out of your head, putting extreme care in getting Dave entirely out of your thoughts. Instead, you bite and suck at Rose's bottom lip while she grinds down, happily accepting your third finger. She means to whisper, but her mumbles of, " _Please_ , please, I'm... oh, _Kanaya, please_ ," are a tad louder than they should be.

There's a moment of silence where Rose removes her tongue from your mouth and hides her face in the crook of your neck, an uncensored moan escaping her lips and the hot air against your collarbone makes you shudder. Afterwards, she falls just where she is, laying against your chest, and you're far too content to even think about moving her. Out of curiosity, you bring your wet fingers to your lips and suck them clean, ignoring Rose's claim, "That's so _embarrassing_." You don't tell her, but she tastes sweet - not like candy, but like raspberries.

\--

By the time you wake up, Rose has removed herself from being on top of you and is laying at your side, arm draped over your navel and a wet spot on the pillow just beneath her mouth. Regardless of her drool and messy hair, she still looks unrealistically alluring and in inelegance makes you giggle and fond over her at the same time. From the snores still filling the room, Jade is still in her bed and asleep, meaning she didn't hear or see anything last night, which fill you wish such relief you kiss Rose's forehead.

She stirs, blinks at you in a moment of unfocused sight, then closes her eyes and wipes her mouth. "I need to shower," she mumbles, scooting closer to you rather than getting out of bed. It makes you unreasonably giddy when she's pressed against you like this.

"Can I come?" you ask, only partially joking. It cracks a smile on Rose's face and she spends a minute trying to find your hand, curling her fingers between yours the second she finds it. There's a momentary silence; Rose's light breathing and Jade's pause in erupting snores, but it breaks as soon as the girl in the opposite bed sits up entirely.

Seemingly oblivious to Rose being in your bed and not using her sleeping bag like it had been arranged, Jade chirps a happy, "G'morning, gals!" You can't help but notice her hair is a couple hundred tangles pointing out in every single direction, somehow managing to frame her face despite the chaotic state. "Does it smell a little, like, funky to you guys in here?" she inquires, an inquisitive expression drawn on her face.

Rose, who is still facing you, is a bright shade of red and completely silent. She has her eyes shut, as if she was still asleep, and it makes you want to laugh again. "Good morning to you, Jade," you reply, ignoring her question. If you focus on that, she'll get too curious and figure out that the slight muskiness is the smell of sex, but you really do not want that getting around to anyone else. No one even knows you and Rose have been dating for four months; at least, you assume no one knows. It's possible Karkat or possibly Jade have figured it out, but you're ultimately not too worried.

The other girl hums for a moment, but you watch her shrug and run her fingers through her hair in a failed attempt to get it to lay straight. Your eyes flicker to watch Rose lick her lips, preparing herself to say, "Jade, you wouldn't mind us..." Rose eyes you, realizing her poor word choice, but too anxious to go back and correct it, "showering first, right?" she finishes. Her face, you think, is far too red and cute to make sense.

"Nope!" Jade chimes, laying back down. "I need to text my Grandpa anyway."

You had forgotten about the shared Strider-Lalonde ability to flash step, but watching Rose move around the room in a blur to gather her things and be out the door remind you immediately with a bit of amusement. You follow her a second after, grabbing a few items and closing the door, jogging to catch up with her down the hall. "You didn't want to appear to suspicious, did you?" you ask, grinning.

"I really should never have taught you how to be sarcastic. And, no - I mean, I... well, we can talk about it in the shower," she sighs, rubbing her hand over her face. You want to reach out and touch her, feel the warmth in her cheeks and inevitably kiss her for hours on end, but you drown the desire in patience to get into the bathroom that locks.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, a title that rhymes??? 10/10 fic amiright


End file.
